pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Bezaleel Morrice
Bezaleel Morrice (5 May 1678 - 1749) was an English poet and sea captain. Lines Morrice was apparently born in Stepney, where he was baptised. He and his brother William served at Fort St. George, Madras, with the East India Company in 1694. Bezaleel Morrice left the East India Company in 1700. Little is recorded of him after that (save his poetry), though he apparently retired to Dublin in 1735.Bezaleel Morrice (1678-1749), English Poetry, 1579-1830, Center for Applied Technology in the Humanities, Virginia Polytechnic Institute & State University. Web, Aug. 25, 2016. Controversy with Pope Morrice wrote a "Satyr on the English Translations," concerning translations of Homer, which contained the following lines on Pope: Smart Pope comes now, yet not so stern as these; He proves more kind, treats him with grace and ease, And makes him spruce, the beaus and belles to please: So gentle female habits, heretofore, Renown'd Achilles and Alcides wore. Pope was provoked enough to include Morrice in the Dunciad. However, in the Variorum edion of the Dunciad, "Scriblerus" "makes his existence doubtful, by declaring Bezaleel 'carries forgery in the very name,' and then thrusts him into a plurality of Curll's 'phantoms.'"Joeph Haslewood, "Bezaleel Morris," Gentleman's Magazine 97 (January 1827), 29. English Poetry, 1579-1830, Center for Applied Technology in the Humanities, Virginia Polytechnic Institute & State University. Web, Aug. 25, 2016. Publications *''The Muse's Treat; or, A collation of wit and love''. 1702. *''An Essay on the Poets''. London: Daniel Brown, 1712. *''Miscellanies; or, Amusements in prose and verse''. London: Daniel Brown, 1712. *''Verses to Mr. Tickell: On Mr. Pope's translation of Homer''. London: T. Baker, 1715. *''A Voyage from the East-Indies'' (by "Capt. Morrice"). London: J. Roberts, 1716. *''Love and Resentment: A pastoral''. London: R. Burleigh / Arrabella Morrice, 1717. *''Astrea; or, The dream; and Composition''. 1719. *''Three satires: Most humbly inscribed and recommended to that little gentleman, of great vanity, who has just pubished, a fourth volume of his Homer''. London: J. Roberts, 1719. *''An Epistle to Mr. Welsted, and A satyre on the English translations of Homer''. London: Tho. Bickerson, 1721 **''On the English Translations of Homer''. London: John Oswald, 1733. *''An Essay on the Poets''. London: Tho. Bickerson, 1721. *''The Present State of Poetry: A satyr''. London: J. Roberts, 1721. *''Poetical Descriptions''. 1722. *''Unequall Enemies: Being an essay in the stile of epick poesy''. London: J. Peele, 1722. *''An Address to Homer''. London: T. Warner, 1723. *''The Amour of Cytherea: A poem''. London: T. Warner, 1724. *''An Essay on the Universe: A poem''. London: J. Roberts, 1725; London: J. Oswald, 1733.. *''Verses on the King: Occasion'd by his late danger and distress, at sea''. Westminster: A. Campbell, for the Booksellers of London & Westminster, 1726. *''Dissectio Mentis Humanae; or, A satiric essay on modern critics, stage and epic poets''. London: Tho. Warner, 1730. *''Maria; or, The picture of a certain young lady''. Dublin: Temple-Oge, 1730. *''Dissectio Mentis; or, A satyrical display of the faults and errors of human nature; as manifested in the knowledge and manners of the present time: a poem''. 1731. *''An Epistle to Mr. Pope: On reading his translations of the Iliad and Odyssy of Homer''. London: J. Wilford, 1731. *''The Amour of Venus; or, The disasters of unlicens'd love: A poem, in four parts''. London: J. Janeway, 1732. *''An Essay on the Universe: A poem''. London: John Oswald, 1733. *''On Rural Felicity; in an epistle to a friend''. London: J. Wilford, 1733. *''A Satirical Essay on Modern Poets''. London: J. Wilford, 1734. *''Rural Felicity; or, The delight and excellence of retirement: An epistle to a friend''. Dublin: E. Exshaw, 1735. *''The Successful Fisher; or, All is fish, that come to net''. Dublin: 1735. *''The Country-house''. Dublin: J. Carson, 1735. *''The Present Corruption of Britons: Being a paraphrase of the latter part of Mr P — e's dialogue, entitled, One thousand seven hundred and thirty-eight''. London: Thomas Gray, 1738. *''To the Falsely Celebrated British Homer: An epistle''. London: privately published, 1742. Translated *''Two Odes of Horace; with A description of Fame or Report from Virgil''. 1721. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Bezaleel Morrice, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 25, 2016. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *Bezaleel Morris (1678-1749) info & 7 poems at English Poetry, 1579-1830 Category:1678 births Category:1749 deaths Category:18th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets Category:English satirists